PokeTales
by RedCyanide
Summary: feat. StarStriker...Different stories with different pairings...current story: Deicide - Poke, Advance, Contest
1. ComaHaiku ! Comashipping

M: hit me during my Civic Culture class :)) figure how much attention I was paying to class :))

B: I wasn't even in class for Civic Culture :)) Soccer match between us and 7th grade boys.

M: How was it?

B: 9-3 for them - first round and 10-2 (for them, of course) - second round =))

M: HIGH SCORE! =))

* * *

Lips on my shoulder

Purple locks brushing my face

I'm lost in your love

* * *

Trembling in the wind

I'm holding onto your arm

Don't leave me alone

* * *

Dancing flakes above

Showering me with their cold

Warm me with your voice

* * *

Birds flapping ther wings

Sun burning the azure skies

Blow softly on me

* * *

Sour tastes of quinces

Lingering above my lips;

I miss you so much

* * *

Memories of rain

And of your luscious lips

Poisoning my brain

* * *

He closed the window

Whispering the wind a name

He cannot forget

* * *

I cannot cope with

Having you defeating me

Shattering my dreams

* * *

Winter comes again

My heart is freezing slowly

Warm me with your love

* * *

A squeeze of the hand

Made me realize what you

Really feel for me

* * *

Tears flow down my cheeks

Brush them off with your fingers

Trace them down my skin

* * *

I will not believe

The cruel words you threw me

You never meant them

* * *

Maybe you did not

Want to hurt me on purpose

I will forgive you

* * *

I don't feel complete;

Many pieces are missing

When you're not with me

* * *

Don't keep the silence

I want to hear those whispers

Again in my ear


	2. Triangle ! Comashipping, Palletshipping

**Title: **Triangle

**Author: **biank-the-raven, StarStriker

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing(s): **Comashipping – Ash/Paul ; Palletshipping - Ash/Gary

**Rating: **T

--

Both of them know very well that he doesn't like sharing. But they still do it; unwillingly, or just to piss him of, he doesn't know, but he hates it. He wasn't even supposed to care about it, but he couldn't help. Now he was standing on a chair outside the Pokemon Center, legs spread open and elbow resting hard against the wooden top of the table, watching them with disgusted onyx eyes. He wasn't suppose to care, but there it was: that insufferable feeling of something chewing at you from the inside, clouding your mind until you can no longer think straight and find yourself doing stupid things you may regret later.

Jealousy. Paul was no stranger to jealousy. When he was younger, he had always been jealous of other children, for having normal, nice people for parents; not an ordinary whore and a drunkard; for having a place to truly call home, for being happier than him. He hated their happy smiles; he was jealous of them, he wanted to be like them too. The feeling faded as he grew up and started to put up with this fate.

And now he had to flare it up. The sight of them together was making him sick at his stomach. Gary wrapped an arm around Ash's tiny waist, making Paul grimace and slap his legs shut. He was trying hard not to walk to them and rip his arm away for touching _his _Ash. The thought of having to share his little toy with somebody else was irritating him. He had never been the type for sharing, be it object, or _person._

His ear caught a little chuckle and the brunette pulled the trainer closer to his body. He felt like he was going insane. How dare he, take what is his. He unconsciously rubbed his hand against his right leg, lowering his head until his face was completely covered by purple locks.

"Hey, Paul!" The cheery voice hit his ears painfully. Ash Ketchum brushed away the hair, only to be met by a cold, hard expression. A smirk blossomed in the corner of Paul's lips, full of seduction and mischief.

"Did you have fun?" his voice was soft, hiding the rotten feeling and cruel intentions very well underneath its mask. Ash was about to take a mouthful of poisoned honey.

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen Gary in a while. I never thought I'd say this, but I kinda missed him." Too bad he never knew when to shut up, and Paul had heard enough. Enough to remind Ash who was the one he belonged to. Ash shivered a bit when Paul stood up in front of him, sliding a cold hand down the tanned skin of his arm. The thrill Paul's touch gave him was unique; it gave him such powerful desire to drop down to his knees and let Paul do everything he wanted to him. Rough fingers caught his chin and jerked his head up, making his stare straight into hungry black eyes. The strong desire burning deep inside them stripped Ash of all of his pride and made him throw himself into the arms of the purple haired trainer, without thinking about what would happen next.

When soft lips brushed against his ones, he closed his eyes and quickly lost himself into the wonderful feeling the kiss was giving him. Paul smirked against Ash's mouth before pulling away with a wet sound and leaving a disappointed Ash. But he didn't have time to manifest his disappointment.

Suddenly, his lungs have been emptied of air and he gasped, falling into Paul, whose arms wrapped around him tightly. A hot pain was spreading inside his stomach, throbbing where Paul's fist connected with it. He gasped several times for air, desperately, clawing at Paul's jacket. The feeling of having no air to breath along with the trap of Paul's arms was suffocating, making him freak out and struggle wildly to break free and breathe again.

"Paul," the call came in a heavy gasp and Paul pulled Ash's head closer to his chest.

"Shhh," he hissed softly. "You're safe with me." Ash wanted to believe those words. Tears pooled around his eyes, breathing heavily in Paul's hair, tickling the skin of his neck. "You'll always be safe with me, Ash. You're all mine."

The words whispered at his ear were always making him shudder, but they were the pure truth.

--

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Wrong time, wrong place

**Title: Wrong time, wrong place**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Ash, Dawn, Paul**

**A/N: R.I.P Jean Constantin**

* * *

Dawn sighed softly when Ash came back to their camp with a long face and a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Ash, c'mon, don't be sad!" she tried to soothe him. "I know that you're mad about losing to Paul, but…" Dawn didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. An angry look scattered across Ash's features.

"Why is it always about Paul?" he said frustrated. He was sick of hearing nothing but Paul, Paul, Paul. Suddenly, the world started going around Paul, like a second sun. "He's just a stuck-up, prideful bastard who knows only to criticize people, even when they're right and he's…he's…"

His outburst of indignation died in his throat when he noticed that Dawn's eyes were no longer focused on him, staring at something above his shoulder.

"And he's right behind me, isn't he?" Ash asked, even more frustrated than before.

Dawn nodded slightly. "Yeap…"


	4. Deicide ! Poke, Advance, Contest

**Title: **Deicide

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Pokeshipping (Misty/Ash), Advanceshipping (May/Ash), Contestshipping (May/Drew)

**Summary: **Infidelity is a deathly disease; for the cheated one and for the one who cheats as well.

**A/N: **I've been inspired by the song Drip Drop by Safura.

* * *

The heavy sigh of the orange-haired girl is all that can be heard into the silence of the night. It's late in the night and he doesn't come back. He doesn't call. He didn't even tell her where he's going, how long will he stay. And she's dead worried. Where could he be? Is he alright? She can't sleep, her big eyes, as blue as the depths of the ocean are staring through the darkness of the bedroom at the wall. She startles slightly when she hears the creak of the door.

She raises her head to catch a glimpse of the jet black haired young man taking off his shirt and throwing it on the chair. He changes into his pajamas and climbs in the bed next to her. She's happy; somewhat she's happy that he's back here with her. The silky skin of her fingertips touched his bare shoulder and he turns his head towards her with a gentle smile. A gentle but guilty smile.

"Where have you been?" she whispers. She catches what she had been afraid of seeing: a troubled look in his eyes, like he was looking for a reason.

"Out in the town." He finally answers and stretches his hand to caress Misty's soft cheek. She presses his lips against his, but the little kiss doesn't feel like it used to. It's cold and meaningless, since it's been already given to another woman. And Misty is aware of this.

She breaks the connection between their lips and turns his back on him. She feels his arms wrap soothingly around her slim waist and she can't take it. Tears break free from her eyes and soak the pillow as Ash, with his head rested against her shoulder, falls asleep.

* * *

He adjusts his tie nervously as he rings the bell. Small steps can be heard behind the door before the brown-haired girl opened it with a smile plastered to her face. He smiles at her sight as well. She invites him in her house, gives him a cup of coffee or tea with cookies, they talk, tell jokes, laugh. It all looks like he's visiting an old friend. But it was all going to change later.

The brunette flashed a seductive smile at him, which he answers with a wink. Suddenly, she drops the 'just-friends' attitude and becomes intimate. Way too intimate as she presses her lithe body against him and stares up in his eyes, almost begging him to kiss her. He does so, bringing his hand up to catch her chin and pull her head closer to his. They lips meet and she closes her eyes. She likes it, she enjoys it.

But it feels awkward, he thinks. It's not the person he first loved. It's not the person he swore he'd never betray. His hand rises to run his fingers through the girl's hair, but it's brown, it's not orange. But it's too late now. Guilt and remorse overwhelms him, but it's too late now. Nothing can be undone, not even huge mistakes.

* * *

She hears the door of her apartment open and she turns off the TV, throwing the remote controller on the couch. She welcomes him and he smiles at her. He's back at her, but why can't she be happy? Why can't she look into those green eyes gazing lovingly at her? Does she feel ashamed? Does she feel guilty?

He says something but she isn't paying attention. He sees her dozing off and asks her if she's alright. She says she's fine. She's lying herself, she isn't fine. He wraps her arm around her shoulder and kisses her softly. She lets him control her, and he finally stops when he gets no answer from her. She wants to get away from his grip, she feels uncomfortable.

He notices all of this. He notices her uneasiness. He notices her guiltiness. He notices the signs on her body and he finally understands. His arm drops from around her shoulders and she finally feels somewhat relieved.

* * *

His arms are crossed, green eyes boring holes into brown ones and vice-versa. Drew felt a pang of jealousy and angry even since he first saw the black-haired boy, and now that they are finally face to face, he doesn't know how much he could keep his anger from explode. He doesn't know what to begin with; he has a lot to tell, but he decides against. He'd try to keep it short.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Drew says, and Ash looks at him with an unreadable expression, before nodding swiftly and turning to leave. But then he turns his head towards Drew's retreating figure and shouts after him.

"And you keep an eye on her." Drew throws him a last glance before leaving.

* * *

**Hope it turned out well. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
